


Something Old, Something New

by Morgane (smilla840)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened on that dance floor in 'Somehing Borrowed'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ‘Something Borrowed’ because I would have been a lot happier if a certain something hadn’t happened, so I decided to fix it.
> 
> Originally posted at my livejournal.

Jack watches a little sadly – and a little proudly – as Tosh beams at Owen and the two of them head for the dance floor. He looks at them all, Gwen and Rhys, Tosh and Owen, smiling and laughing, their eyes sparkling, and they’re just… so young. So full of life – Owen too, despite what he might think. Watching them now, Jack just feels old.

Loneliness is a heavy price to pay, especially for something he didn’t ask for, didn’t even want in the first place. And there is nothing he can do about it. Because inevitably he always ends up alone. On the outside looking in while the others live their life, their happy mortal life.

Jack shakes his head, trying to dispatch the gloomy thoughts. Weddings have always made him melancholic, the memory of loves past and lost weighting him down until he isn’t even sure why he bothers anymore.

But deep down he knows.

He looks around for the wayward member of his team and finds Ianto by the DJ stand, swaying gently with the music, his tie loosened and his eyes half closed.

Jack smiles and stands, leaving his dark thoughts behind as he makes his way towards Ianto. He walks past the happy couple and Gwen gives him a wistful look. Rhys on the other hand seems mildly apprehensive and Jack shoots him a reassuring smile and nod before continuing on his way. He doesn’t look back to see Gwen’s expression falter before she can school it back to mindless happiness. He focuses on Ianto instead, Ianto who sees him coming and tenses minutely before relaxing, unconsciously mirroring Rhys’ reaction. Jack is somewhat puzzled by it and wonders if there is something they ought to talk about, but then a faint smile is grazing Ianto’s lips and Jack knows without having to ask that everything is alright again.

“May I have this dance?” he asks, holding out a hand and Ianto’s answering grin is wide and a little smug.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

He takes Jack’s hand and lets himself be tugged towards the dance floor, ignoring the couple of looks they attract. It’s not like anyone but them is going to remember this anyway.

Jack is feeling inordinarily pleased with himself as he pulls Ianto closer, their joined hands resting close to his heart and his free hand on Ianto’s waist. They move together, and the feel of Ianto’s body against his is familiar despite the fact that they’ve never danced together before. It’s sweet. Oddly not sexual, but intimate all the same.

They should do this more often.

Gradually he can feel Ianto relax completely against him and Jack tightens his hold on him, moving his hand from his hip to his shoulder as Ianto leans into him fully. Their heads are pressed together and it feels like nothing else matters.

They’re not even dancing anymore – in fact, they’re barely moving at all, but neither of them cares, too lost in each other to notice. 

 

Jack knows it won’t last forever. Even if it lasted Ianto’s forever, it would never be long enough for his. One day Ianto will die and Jack will find himself alone again. He will have to deal with the loss, but at least he won’t have to deal with the regrets.

Because for now? 

For now, Ianto holds the loneliness at bay.

So Jack closes his eyes and lets him.


End file.
